


Calm

by Collectorofhats



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collectorofhats/pseuds/Collectorofhats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble from my jedi's point of view about how to achieve the whole "there is peace" part of the code. A bit different form how most might approach it, but Thaffordd is a bit different too.</p>
<p>Praven is only mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

This is Thaffordd's favorite place, here among the leaves where the tree splits into two large branches with a hollow between them. Here feels like another word, one filled with soft green light and the song of leaves in the wind. Here he watches bugs go about there business unaware of the chaos that is the universe, and rests his hand against rough bark and feels the sap in the wood, the life blood of his hiding place.   
He comes here when he's upset, when he's recovering from a meltdown, when he needs to be alone, or just when he wants to watch life below with out being seen. Here is his special place, where he is safe and calm. 

There are other things that make him calm. He loves to draw and has a whole shelf in his room filled with sketchbooks and art supplies. He draw's people and droids some, but mostly he draws plants. And rooms from his mind, with plants in them. 

He loves to make music with his mouth too and he has all kinds he makes. He would call it singing, except singing has words and his music has no words, just noises like humming. But they are nice noises, which are the best kind. He makes some of his music when he's happy, and some when he's sad. He growls when he's angry at people, but that's not often. Mostly he makes his music when the noise gets to loud and the lights to bright and he can't think. Some can't understand why he makes them but he has his reasons. His music calms him, and that is a good thing.

And a Jedi must be calm. He often has trouble with this, but his tree and his art and his music help.

He knows some other Jedi who have trouble too. Like Sajer and Cal. Except Cal isn't exactly a Jedi, he's not sure how that works but apparently it does. Cal is nice and he wants to help him, but for some reason Cal can't seem to understand why (he doesn't know why ether to be honest, just that he does), and he's a little afraid of him, Cal's a little afraid of everything though, so Thaffordd will just have to work on it.   
There's another guy too, actually there's a lot of other guys but this one is diffrent. Hes named Praven, and hes all red. Praven is a sith they say, but Thaffordd knows that's impossible, because Praven is a jedi, and if your a jedi you are not sith. Its simple really, but when he told that to Praven he just looked at him like he's said something strange then laughed and shook his head. Praven has trouble staying calm too, he has seen him get upset and go out into the forest for a time to come back covered in blood. When this happens he is not so angry any more, but he feels a bit ashamed. Thaffordd knows because he often feels the same way after a meltdown, then he goes to his tree or draws and hums to himself until he is calm again.

Perhaps one of these days he will have to show them his tree and drawings and teach them how to make music like he does. Then they can be calm too. And things will be better.


End file.
